Abandoned GORY Story 001
by El Dreadful Reaper
Summary: PLEASE DON'T READ!
1. Beginning Of The End

**Messages:**

**19th November 2012: Rewritten. **

**Changes in this chapter:**

**- ****Death scene uncensored.**

**- ****Emotions are now lifelike.**

**- ****Chumminess removed.**

**- ****For more info, follow my blog. For some reasons I cannot tell you about.**

**- ****Music added.**

**Reaper: *Falls out of the sky* NOOOO.**

**Death: Don't even think of returning.**

**Reaper: *Body rebuilds, wipe dust from coat* Wheh… I am once again among the living. NOOOO… Oh well, I pray to Archangel Castiel to bring down his feathery ass down here to earth and… do whatever he does.**

**Cass: *Appears behind him* Reaper: *spooked* CASS GET OUTTA MY ASS**

**Cass: What?! I was never in there. Reaper: Oh well. Cass: Hey, you need to do the disclaimers. Reaper: Okay. Cass: BTW, you cousin's ass is eating your roses. Reaper: NOOO. Who cares? Let's start this.**

**DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T NEED ANY.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beginning Of The End**

Everything that has happened in the present is the result of the past. Time keeps flowing on. everything that will happen is decided by nature or as we know as, fate. you can break the Plans of fate if you have a very strong will. But doing so will result in total dissonance. like what happend to the Inazuma Eleven. Because of them the hit list of death has been torn and everybody is dying a miserable and gruesome death.

_It_ had all started on that accursed day.

the Inazuma Eleven team had finally put an end to the terrible plans of Alius Academy and claimed victory as the world's no.1 team. All of them flew back to Tokyo and began their journey towards Raimon Academy in the Inazuma Caravan for a very big celebration party at Raimon before returning to their own homes. Everything was going according to plan until _IT_ happened. The bus was going normal until it gave a big lurch and stopped dead in its tracks. All of the passengers got down and got annoyed by the experience they had.

Mark asked Mr. Veteran what had happened to the bus, "What's happened to the bus, Mr. Vet?"

Mr. Veteran looked into the bus's engine and said, "It seems like there is a big hole where the engine's carburetor was supposed to be."

Everybody got irritated and Mark asked how long would it take to repair it.

Mr. Vet checked the engine carefully and said that it shouldn't take long and told everybody to wait in the bus.

Everybody got back up in the bus and waited for about a few minutes. And that's when Sylvia saw _IT_.

_She saw an oncoming truck had lost control and was heading straight towards them she tried to warn everybody but it was going so fast that it was too late. the truck had hit the Caravan and the screams of death stared._

_Mr. Vet who was working in the engine had fallen head-on into the carburetor and his head had been crushed and detached form his body. Due to this, the truck's fuel tank had ignited and exploded and everybody who were sitting in the first three rows, Sue, Mark, Eric, Axel, Shawn, Bobby had exploded and their intestines splattered everywhere. Then the on-coming truck had crushed the side of the bus resulting everybody who was sitting at the left side, Victoria, Jack, Scotty, Willy got their legs to be crushed and detached from the body. Rest of everybody got hit so hard by the buses collision that their skulls got crushed and brains leaking from everywhere. The only survivor who was in the bloody hellish bus was Sylvia. But that was soon to be changed. The body of the bus got damaged and one part of the body got torn out. this was Sylvia's perfect chance to escape and so she did. but who could avoid the deathly scythe of Death?_

_As soon as she got distance, a police car came to the site of the accident and called for help and backup. That's when the bus had exploded and the policeman was caught in the explosion and his severed body flew out of the scene. The passengers of the INA Caravan were not the only one who had suffered. The accident had also resulted in the death of a pregnant woman who was completely flattened. And also a boy and his family who where passing by. But Sylvia forgot to notice one thing. the bus exploded and The torn out body part flew into Sylvia and her groin got torn of from her torso and body._

But this was just a vision. Sylvia was sweating viciously. Nelly shook Sylvia's head and and waved her hand in front of Sylvia's face and asked, "What's wrong with you? Your forehead is Burning."

Sylvia gained her conscience and said to Nelly very dimly that it was nothing. Sylvia replied by saying," Mark is mine And ONLY MINE. If You Start Eying Him, I Will cut a permanent smile into your pretty face. UNDERSTOOD!" Hearing this Sylvia turned red and remained silent. And a few moments later she broke the silence and said, "let's go out for ice cream. The treat's on me" Hearing This, Everybody stumbled down to a nearby ice cream parlor but Willy, Erick, Sue stayed back. while they were eating their ice cream, an out of control truck was heading straight ahead Towards Them.

Willy noticed the truck and tried to tell Erik and Sue about it. Erick Noticed It And Tried To Run Away But Sue Blocked Him. He said, "Hey honey. I think it isn't the Right Time to to do this." Saying this he pointed towards the truck. Sue saw it and said, "Hey 'oneybunch are we 'onna die t'day? Please take mah in your sof' 'ittle arms before we reunit' 'n 'eaven."

The Truck hit the INA Caravan. Willy tried to jump outta the window but a piece of a rod went through the back of his head and came out of his mouth. Erick was struggling to get out of the insane Sue's arms but it was too late. A broken piece of glass sliced of Sue's head. This was Erick's Chance to escape. Sue's blood had drenched Erick. He ran but tripped and fell down. A piece of metal went through his stomach. He still crawler towards freedom but it was too late. The bus exploded.

**_[Background music changes. Current track: Faraway Days]_**

Erick's blown out head landed infront of Sylvia. She could not believe it. The guy she loved, she wanted with all of her heart… he was now not in this world. She wanted to tell him about her feelings. But it was too late. Fate took her away from his. She Cried out loud. Cried like there was no tomorrow.

Luckily, the woman, the boy and his family and the policeman had survived. The policeman zoomed in and called reinforcements and managed to put a stop into the blood flaming hell. By then, it was all covered in blood, charcoal and… BONES.

The team collected whatever that was left of their late friends for funeral.

* * *

**Link to the bg music: ww w .dropbox s/yl35hmaml2l1vkj/Faraway%  
**

**And CUT!**

**Flame me and your crushes die!**

**Criticism accepted. Feedback appreciated.**

**Stay Safe. Remember, This Could Happen To You. Until Then, R.I.P.**


	2. Body Harvest

**Messages:**

**Changes in this chapter:**

**- ****Dream is revealed.**

**- ****Death scene changed.**

**- ****Emotions.**

**- ****Random dude, UNKILLED**

**- ****For more info, check out my website.**

**OKAY I ADMIT IT; I LOST ALL OF THE PASSWORDS OF ALL MY ACCOUNTS IN THE INTERNET. **

**Cast: **

**Pregnant woman: Gabriella (One of my OC's.)**

**Boy: Luigi (Some random dude)**

**Policeman: Quentin 'Lance' Vance (One Of My OC's. Was a [monster] hunter when I created him.)**

**Stuff:**

**Reaper: Cass?**

**Cass: *Appears behind him* Reaper: *Spooked* HEY, STOP THAT!**

**Cass: *sweatdorps* Sorry. Reaper: No matter. Let's start.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ENAZUMA ELEVEN.**

**REMINDER: PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Body Harvest**

**_-Dream-_**

**_IT was a beautiful place. The sky was crimson red. Lot's of stars were seen. The scene was not like earth. She saw a white beautiful figure at a distance. It was none other then Erick. They both held each other's hands. They hugged and they talked. _**

**_All of a sudden everything changed. A black hooded figure wearing a mask surrounded the horizon. Erick had let go of her hand. They were drifting apart from each other._**

**_Then everything changed. The sky was black and it was raining… BLOOD. She saw something that nobody should ever see. The heads of her friends mounted on trees. Corpses everywhere._**

**_All of a sudden, she was in a farmhouse. She looked around. What she saw was unimaginable. Jude was growing. His arms and legs were crops. They continuously leaked blood._**

**_She turned around. A Combined harvester was heading straight towards her._**

**(Sylvia's Sleep is disturbed by strange nightmares)**

Seeing this visualization, Sylvia fell down from her bed. Sylvia's sleep was interrupted numerous times that night for some unknown reasons. She kept wondering if she had gone into depression because of the sorrow of losing some valuable friends. There was red stuff all over her clothes. It was… UNEATEN ITALIAN PIZZA.

The next day Sylvia was taking a shower and was thinking about what had happened the previous day. She was getting really worried about the weird visions she started having these days. In fact she couldn't sleep at all last night because an unbearable headache and all these weird dreams that looked more like nightmares. In her dreams she saw a bike, two beheaded bodies and kept wondering what was going to happen next.

Before She went to the funeral, she turned on the TV to see the news. "-Yesterday morning, three players of the savior team of Japan, Inazuma Eleven died in a very horrifying and tragic truck accident. The Kille-" She didn't require to hear the rest of it.

She emptied her mind quickly and got dressed for Willy, Sue and Erick's funeral. Today was a very sad day. She had lost some of her closest friends. Although it didn't look like much from the outside but inside, she was dying mentally, piece by piece.

She got dressed and hurried down to the church were the funeral was being held. She was wearing a black gown with a mourning veil that Erick gave her.

"-And today we lost them. They were someone's children, someone's friend. Let us all pray to god for the peace of their souls. " Said the preacher of the church and started praying. After praying Sylvia met up with the rest of the group and said, "You guys, I think that we should leave this town and leave for good. This place is getting dangerous and I cannot risk losing more of my friends anymore."

"I was thinking just that," said Jude.

"Celia and me are going to go back to our farmhouse in the country; I also think that living in this city of deadly contraptions isn't safe. The country is much better. So we are returning there as soon as the funeral's over. I cannot risk losing the life of my sister." He continued.

"Um… But before, don't we have to visit the police?" reminded Sylvia.

"What did we do? The death of Erick, Sue was a complete accident and we had no hand in it. So why should we?" He continued. "Maybe this has got something to do with that Ray Dark and if so, the police can help us before more lives are lost." Exclaimed Sylvia.

"Can't be Ray Dark is in a high security prison cell from where nobody has escaped ever." Snapped Jude.

"Maybe." Said Sylvia silently.

"Anyway, We're leaving" Said Jude after grabbing Celia's arm and pulling her off.

"Brother, wait. I think Sylvia is right. I mean we shouldn't leave town without police protection." Said Celia. Hearing this, Jude snapped back at her and said, "Whatever. I don't have enough time to waste my time here."

Sylvia Couldn't do anything but gawk eagerly by the departure of one of her friends.

"I'm going to the police station. Everybody doesn't need to come." Said Sylvia. Anybody didn't show any interest in this. "I'll go with you" a deep voice who Sylvia identified as Axel's voice and she replied by saying, "It's okay. You can come with me." And the two started walking together to the police station.

Axel has always been like a big brother to Sylvia (See that, LIKE A BIG BROTHER. So please don't kill her).

He has even stared to take care of her since her parents died (I mean he doesn't love her or something).

**_-Meanwhile-_**

"Come on, we'll go on my new bike" saying this Jude got on his bike and started the engine. Celia also got on it and said, "Brother, don't you think that we should be wearing helmets?" "Whatever" Jude snapped back. And pressed the throttle and sped away.

**_~At the police station~_**

"Now as the reports say, the bus was hit by a truck am I right? The bus was also broken that time time. So we are suspecting it as a planned assassination." Said the policeman who had a badge that read 'Quentin Vance'. At that time an ignorant 16-year-old boy barged up and started yelling, "Why have I been called here? I have nothing to do with this accident." The lawman replied by saying, "Calm down son. We don't want anyone to get hurt. So we have to perform this standard procedure." "Bull-shit" Saying this the boy ran out of the room and the lawmen followed him. But he had already run away.

By the time he got back to the room, Sylvia was felling very uneasy because of a very sharp headache. The pain was so intense that she felt like that her head was going to crack open anytime.

"It's happening. Something's going to happen to Jude and Celia. They are in a bridge. You have to save them." Saying this, she shook the policemen's hand.

**_~At the same time~_**

"Brother! Don't you think that you're going to fast! Stop or you'll kill us both!" said Celia as she tightly clenched on to her brothers shirt. But it was too late. Jude was going so fast that he hit a speed breaker and lost control. But thanks to Sharp's sharp reflexes, he managed to dodge a tire iron; ONLY TO FIND THEY SELVES UNDER THE WHEEL OF A TRUCK. But They managed to get away from that too. LUCKY BASTARDS. But Jude's cape got ripped and fell on a corpse of a boy. The corpse was being taken somewhere by that truck. Jude had to throw his goggles which by luck also landed on the corpse.

A policeman going on the way had saw this and he spoke to Officer Lance in his WCD.

"_This is agent Roark, I found a body of a teenager wearing a gog-_"

**_~At the station~_**

"-gle and a cape." Came out of the Vance's WCD.

"What! Jude wears goggles and a cape too" Exclaimed Axel.

* * *

Sylvia thought about the vision and the dream of last night. She was shocked that this had happened again. She and Axel, along with Lance got to the scene of the accident and couldn't believe their eyes!

But luckily it was not them. It was someone else. They all sighed in relief.

That is when Axel received a call on his cell phone. It was from Celia.

"Hello Axel, me and brother have arrived at the farm house."

"That is good. We almost had a heart attack"

"Oh! Brother is really mad for some strange reason and he is in the farm and he is driving a combined harvester."

"Relax, He acts like this often"

"He wants to talk to you"

**_-At the farmhouse-_**

Celia ran with the phone where Jude was working. He had gotten a new cape.

"Brother, Axel wants to talk"

"What now? OH well, give me"

He said that and he was going to stand up. That is when his cape got snagged into the harvester and he fell into the razor sharp blades.

His body got torn apart and got mixed with the hay.

"NOO!"

"What's wrong?"

"It's brother. He fell into it."

"What!? Relax, we are coming there"

**_-The Bridge-_**

"Officer Lance, Red County. FAST"

Axel and Sylvia got into the vehicle and sped of to Jude's farmhouse.

**_-Farmhouse-_**

Celia was screaming out of shock and pain. Her brother was now… HARVESTED. But the Harvester had still not stopped. It was running. And it took in a stone. The stone could not be broken and it launched like a missile at Celia. It hit her eye and went through her head.

That is when Axel and Sylvia had arrived. It was too late again. They could not do anything except go home with a broken heart and tainted eyes.

* * *

**And Cut!**

**So how was the new and improved version?**

**Criticism, Positive and Negative feedback appreciated.**


	3. A Lift To Heaven

**_Author's notes:_ **

**Cass: *Appears* Reaper: AHA… YOU CANNO'T DO THAT TO ME AGAIN.**

**Cass: Oh yeah?! **

Reaper: This chapter is a special tribute to my friend, Elle AKA InaZumaElle.

**Cass: What kind of a friend? Who was the one to whom you said: "I WILL CARVE A PERMANENT SMILE INTO THAT PRETTY FACE OF YOURS"**

**Reaper: It was just a misunderstanding.**

DISCLAIMER: SOMEDAY -I WILL OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN; AND THAT DAY MIGHT NEVER COME.

* * *

**Chapter 3: A lift to heaven **

Sylvia was going really crazy these days because it not only happened once, but twice. She tried to console herself thinking it was just a coincidence but her brain kept telling her that is was not. Something was really wrong and she felt that it was her duty to fix it. And that was the drug that kept her for going insane. She was lying on the bed and thinking. Thinking about the accidents, her lost friends and looking for a string that connected all of these incidents. And she was also thinking about the visions she started having a few days ago. She kept thinking why it was she. Why she was the one and nobody else. She was seeking answers from psychiatrists and fortunetellers but none could give her the answer she wanted. But she didn't know that last incident wasn't the last. It was just a… call it a trailer of the things to come.

A few days past since it happened last and everyone forgot about their lost friends except Silvia. Everyone was behaving differently, like they weren't anyone's friends. They acted like they actually felt happy because of they died. But they were wrong to think that their necks would be out of the grim reapers scythes reach.

The next time Sylvia got up from her sleep, she found that Nelly had called. "_Hiiya Sylve, my daddy brought me this fancy hotel near the boulevard avenue and I'm having a fancy party there and you're lucky to be invited. Bring Axel over there and be sure to wear a new dress. Be there by seven sharp. Don't you DARE miss it! See ya at the party hon'!_" She was almost shrieking in the phone. Hearing this Sylvia actually felt good after so many days since the accident.

The Hotel was called: 'El Castillo Del Diablo'. It was a rather fancy place.

When Sylvia, along with Axel entered the party and found rather clean and fancy surroundings.

Sylvia hadn't had so much fun in many days since the accident but who knew that this fun would turn into a bloody and sad funeral!

Sylvia was suddenly feeling nauseous so she went outside to catch some air when the janitor showed up and said the manager would like to speak to Nelly because of some membership of the billionaire club or something. So Sylvia went to talk to Nelly about it. Nelly gave a big smile and told everyone to keep up the party while she comes back in just a few minutes and she also told Sylvia to stay away from Mark with a very sinister grin.

After Nelly left, the music was turned down and everybody felt a slight relief. Just a few moments after Nelly left, Sylvia felt dizzy and bumped into a closet. Everybody rushed to see what had happened and asked her how she was. Sylvia replied by saying "It was nothing. Just an ordinary headache."

But the thing that really bugged her that when she bumped into the closet, a doll that looked exactly like Nelly fell from the closet only its head was separated. And another toy that had a hook on its arm and the missing head stuck on the hook.

She screamed and said "You guys! It's going to happen again! Nelly is going to die!" Hearing these words from Sylvia's mouth left an empty feeling on everybody's head.

Meanwhile, the Managers Room was in the 69th floor and she was in the 75th floor so she decided to take the elevator. When she got in there, she found a weirdo with a lot of hooks in his basket. She got in there and nervously pushed the floor button.

Meanwhile at the party Sylvia got her phone and called on Nelly's and Nervously said "Hello Nelly a man with hooks is gonna kill you! Please be safe!" But the phone was off coverage until it became available

At the elevator Nelly heard her phone ring and tried to answer it but it dropped out of her hand and as she tried to pick it up, the weirdo had come close to her and one of the hooks in his basket got stuck in her hair. She picked the phone, stood up, and tried to answer it but the lift had stopped and as she was getting out of it, her hair got stuck and her head was in the elevator while the rest of the body outside. She dropped her phone and struggled for freedom but the door closed, She was screaming: "Please help me! I'm too young to die!" as she was in neck breaking pain and that's when Mark Got out of the party and pressed the elevator switch as he waited for it to come up. But as it didn't, he went by down the stairs himself.

Meanwhile Nelly was struggling to keep her breath and head from losing that's when Mark dropped in to see the miserable condition. He tried to push Nelly into the lift as she was screaming but the elevator started to go up. It also took her body of the ground and when it was at its last peek her body dropped and without any head. "FUCK. I don't wanna die!" were the last words that came out of her mouth before it was 'ejected' from her body.

Seeing this the weirdo vomited and nobody could do anything but watch as maintenance crew was trying to clean the bloody mess…

Tori actually felt happy because of her nemesis and lover of her guy died a painful death.

* * *

**And Cut! (Seriously)**

**What?! I am sad. I killed some one who did not deserve to die.**

**BTW 'El Castillo Del Diablo' means: 'The Castle of The Devil' In Spanish.**

**And Nelly, You might wanna say the 'Kalima' The next time before you die instead of "FUCK".**

**Reaper: That is what you get for doing that to my-**

**Cass: *covers Reapers mouth* Hey, don't spoil the fun of the thing you are going to write.**

**Elvis: Hi. I am his Consigliere. I give him advice.**


	4. The Makeover

**Reaper: YAY, Exams are over.**

**Cass: Boo. That means more blood, more vendettas, recruiting more capo régime and made men and not to mention more pressure on his Consigliere who is on vacation. BOO.**

**Majin Buu: Anyone called?**

**Elvis: No! But since you are here, send the penguin girl a message by turning her brother into candy.**

**Reaper: Good job *Hugs Elvis* I am proud of you. Oh well, give them my changelog.**

**Cass: *Reads out* The Following changes have been made: **

**Names converted into Japanese.**

**Background music named: 'Faraway Days', link on 1****st**** chapter.**

**Lifelike Emotions added.**

**Stupidity and strange comedy removed.**

**Death scene in chapter 2 change (Re-read this please, you are going to enjoy it now)**

**Death scene in chapter 1 revealed. (Re-r)**

**Dream in chapter 2 revealed.**

**Slight info added.**

**Titles of chapters are now non-crummy.**

**. And many more.**

**Disclaimer: The a… ****Reaper: Whuut? I don't need no stinkin' disclaimer.**

**Reminder: Please vote in my poll.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Ugly Makeover**

The day. The big day. Lives were lost. Blood was spilled. Tears were shed. This was all planned. By whom? The thing that everybody has. Some good and some are bad. **_[I am talking about fate and luck if anyone doesn't have a clue]_**

So a week has passed since the accident. Nobody died. No blood was spilled. No tears were shed. The memories still haunted them. The people she had been for so many days. Nothing more than memories.

No one knew anyone anymore. Everyone went busy with his or her lives.

She needed to get out of this madness. And the best way to do that was… WATCH TV.

Sylvia missed some episodes of her favorite TV show, SUPERNATURAL.

She opened the TV just in time. Supernatural had started. This episode was the one with the stark witches. She watched the whole thing like a calm little girl. She turned it off after watching.

After watching that, she hit on an idea.

She picked up her phone and called Axel.

**_Ring Ring Ring_**

"Hello. Who is this?"

"Axel, it's me."

"Oh, Sylvia. What's up?"

"Axel, I need you to do something for me. I want you to meet me here."

"What's wrong?"

"I need you to bring something for me."

"What?"

"Not here. Not on the phone. The Nirgles are listening "

Nirgles? Looks like Sylvia clearly broke it this time- thought Axel.

"Okay."

While Axel was coming, Sylvia did some research on- Hoodoo. How it is made, how can it be removed and stuff. She found a Hoodoo expert at her neighborhood. He was the captain of occult, Talisman.

Axel arrived. Sylvia told her that she needed the doll that was found at Nelly's hotel. Axel had already brought it from there. Both of them were on the same thing. Hoodoo.

"How's your head? Still hurt?"

"Kinda."

Sylvia had hurt her head because the ceiling fan fell on her. It was a miracle because the wing hit her. The middle part was heavier than a motorbike.

Both of them went to occult. It the place where Talisman stayed. The place was covered with smoke. A figure emerged from the smoke and almost spooked them. It was none other than Talisman himself.

While Axel was telling Talisman about the incidents, Sylvia went out the catch some fresh air where there was sitting a fortuneteller. The weirdo fortuneteller smiled at Sylvia and said "Everyone is connected with fate. Sometimes, they have technical problems and get disconnected. That I where in." Sylvia gave the weirdo some dough and He jumped up. Acting like a spirit possessed him, he said "LADKI, JO WHO CHUKA HAI, VHO KABHI BHI BADLA JA SAKTA." Then he calmed down a bit and said, "But, trying will get you nowhere. Only new life can beat death ya know. And don't try to do things in a hurry kid." Sylvia awkwardly gawked at the weirdo, as she couldn't understand the first bit. The last part, made her think. She crossed the road without looking and lost in thoughts and dodged a car by luck.

Back at the lab, Axel came back and met with Sylvia. He told that Talisman told him that they needed to rip the hit list of death by making someone come onto it who was never a part of this.

Back at The President's house, Tori was getting ready for her date with Mark. She needed to get her hair done so she went to a beauty salon.

She was using those giant thingies people put one their head. The girl who was taking care of her had set the dial of that thing at 15%. Tori waited and waited and waited and finally lost her patient. She was in a hurry so she set the dial to 100%. In a few moments her hair was perfect. Tori tried to pull the thing off her head but failed. So she screamed outloud for the caretaker. But no one could hear her as the room had soundproofing. And then, it had happened like it was supposed to. Her skin started to heat up and started burning. She screamed in pain and tried her best to pull the thing off. But then it was too late. It was burning. I exploded along with her head. The explosion caused a power surge so everybody went to see what had happened. Everybody got shocked. Tori's head was crispy fried. A nasty smell was coming out of it.

Everybody got the news but nobody cared. Mark got heart broken because there was nobody for him. No Nelly, No Tori, Nobody.

* * *

**AND CUT**

**NOTICE: On my long hiatus, I have planned out most of this crap so I will not take requests anymore. Well until the story mode is finished, that is.**

**Q. Anyone know why my name is Reaper?**

**And, I like doing the job myself rather then sending my made men.**


	5. Icing made of Blood

**_Messages:_**

**Reaper: Assalamu alaikum, I'm not feelin' the aster… so I might never update again… and as I was not feelin' the aster, this chapter might be crummy.**

**Cass: Yeah WTF none will miss you doofus…**

**Desclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, y si lo fuera muchas cosas cambiarian. I have legal permission of Endou fangirls to write this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Icing Made Of Blood**

Nobody…

That was Mark's present life.

Empty…

He was getting paranoid. He was losing his mind. He had nothing to do. Even his love for soccer had died after the death of his loved ones. Somewhere, he tried his best to remain that fun, always-smiling captain. But somewhere, he wasn't himself…

Nobody had anything to do. They were going to return to their rightful places, but something kept them from doing so.

Well, at least someone was going to his rightful place. Which is a mental hospital. Mark decided to give his life and reunite with his beloved friend Nelly, who was something more than just a friend. But he failed to understand it at the right time. So he decided to join her… in HEAVEN. He decided to do something that was not worth it.

Meanwhile, Sylvia and Axel where trying to get to the middle of it. But actually, they were in the middle of it.

One ordinary night, Sylvia was sleeping like a baby. Axel was doing something on his laptop.

Sylvia, as usual, fell of from her bed once again after those strange dreams… That's when Axel received that phone call.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello who's speaking?"

"Axel! Mark is on the tower! HURRY!" Shawn was on the line. He sounded very tense.

"Inazuma Tower?"

"Yes!"

"**Suicide** again? From that tower?"

"Yeah, you just come here fast!"

Shawn hung up. Axel was not surprised to hear it. It was the 3rd time that Mark was going to do this. The tower was kept off limits from him but still he managed to get up.

**Inazuma Tower: 03:33 AM**

"NO DON'T EVEN THINK OF COMING NEAR! CHOCOLATE HUMPBACK!" Screamed mark as he was standing near the edge of the tower.

"NO DON'T DO IT MARK!" -Screamed Sylvia from underneath the tower.

"I warn y'all, I'm gonna do it; I'm gonna jump" –he accidentally dropped his chocolate bar which he was stuffing himself with. He was awfully drunk with chocolate.

Sylvia picked up that chocolate bar and screamed, "WHAT?! **CHOCOLATE**? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH CHOCOLATE!"

"I YARN Y'ALL. I'M GONNA START COUNTING!"

"Count to what?" Screamed Axel.

"I'M GONNA COUNT TO THREE AND JUMP TO MY NELLY!"

"He's seriously going to do it. This is not the suicide like in the movie **Sholay** where they did it just for attention." Axel whispered to Sylvia's ear.

"I'll buy some time while you sneak up there." -Whispered Sylvia to Axel.

"HEY MARK, I'M GONNA BUY YOU ONE… NO 2 WEEKS SUPPLY OF CHOCOLATE FLAVORED ICE-CREAM!"

"REALLY?" a moments pause and he started again "OKAY! BUT MAKE IT A MONTH!"

"DEAL! _Wow that was easy_!"

By that time, Axel had climbed up there and he came down with Mark.

Sylvia got overflowed with emotions when Mark came down and tightly hugged Mark and started crying.

"YOU **DOOFUS**! YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS ABOUT YOU?!"

"Agh… Can't breath…" said Mark as he was struggling to keep his breath.

"Sorry!" -Sylvia let go of him.

"You're staying with **ME** now!"

They managed to calm down Mark with chocolate but was that a good thing?

* * *

The next morning, Axel managed to negotiate with Mr. Raimon to give them another one of those Inazuma Caravans.

Today was announced as a national mourning day because of the death of the presidents

He also managed to contact with an owner of a fancy ice cream factory to let them in on a field trip to cheer up everyone.

The whole path to the ice cream factory, Mark was jumping and running around the whole bus as he was stuffing his face with all the chocolate.

They finally arrived at the factory… They all watched with awe of the whole process making ice cream. They even got free samples. Mark was smiling and laughing like hell. It was the first time he smiled properly ever since Nelly had died. He really had a giant stone of sorrow in his heart.

As the group was touring through somewhere, Mark was at the place where chocolate ice cream was being made.

He couldn't believe his eyes. He had never seen so much chocolate in his entire life.

He lost control of himself and jumped into the pool of chocolate.

Immediately, the alarm went off telling that there is some foreign object in the chocolate supply.

Mark was drowning in the river of chocolate. Then he went through something that humans should never touch… **LIQUID HYDROGEN**.

Various needles pierced into his body and released enormous amounts of liquid Hydrogen. He cried out. His tears froze in place. His Entire turned solid as stone in a just few minutes. All the workers rushed to stop this mechanical contraption. But it was too late. Mark already went to the crushing phase. The mechanical rollers steamrolled him and shattered his body into a million bits.

Pieces of his body fell out of the other end. His wish was fulfilled. He had spent his final moments in chocolate.

Everybody got shocked to see their beloved captain die in such an enjoyable manner.

Some got sick of ice cream.

Sylvia started crying. This time, one of her oldest friends had died. This time, it was too much.

In just a matter of seconds, everybody came to know of this. They gathered the pieces of Mark and glued them together for his funeral.

* * *

**ICED!**

**Reaper: *Licking ice cream***

**Cass: *glare***

**Reaper: what? I'm enjoying creamed Heart.**

**Cass: I think I'm gonna be sick…**

**Reaper: ****Elle-san, if you are reading this, then I am deeply sorry for your loss. But the truth is, the Endou you know and love is still alive and the Mark I killed is the Mark I know. As promised, I gave him a bloodless death.**

**The next chapter is going to be in Hokkaido and someone will die because of an avalanche. The one who guesses correctly will be rewarded with a single-use death tag.**

**So, how many people love ice cream?  
**


	6. ICED

**Long time no update?**

* * *

**Chapter 6: ICED**

All hell broke loose and everybody wanted to return home.

But still, the ones who were still pretty much sane were not letting them.

But it didn't matter; they just wanted to go to their homes.

So it was the duty of the sane to deliver the insane to their rightful places.

So they did.

Silvia managed to get another one of those caravans from Mr. Raimon.

And they went on their journey, the exactly opposite way they recruited them.

Everyone went with everyone just so no one would feel alone.

And so they went.

On the road, up and down the hilly mountains on the road, on the road.

First, they were going to Hokkaido to drop off Shawn at his home.

And the middle of the road, their caravan thingy broke down.

They got off the caravan.

A blizzard started. It was foggy and windy all around. Nothing was easily seen. The temperature was too cold.

They started walking, as their destination was not very far away. Little did they know that something was waiting for them, not very far away.

They walked, and walked but didn't find anything. Maybe they were walking in circles.

That's when Shawn went nuts. He started screaming and cursing and jumping and many other types of insanity.

"YOU, IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU!" he screamed out pointing at Silvia.

"WHAT?! WHAT I DID?!" objected Silvia.

"YOU, EVERYONE IS DYING BECAUSE OF YOU!" He screamed even louder.

"Whoa, man chill!" Hurly tried to calm Shawn down.

"STOP IT YOU WILL START AN AVALANCHE!" Jack interrupted.

But it was too late; it had already started. The mountains started shaking and snow poured down.

But it was not the snow that was they should be afraid of, it was the tree, a huge sized tree that was heading straight towards them.

Jack knew that it was a puny tree and he could stop it with 'The wall'. And so he tried. He jumped in front of them all like a brave little kid and used The Wall.

A giant wall appeared. But not in front of him, but behind him. And so, in horror, he wasn't able to move, the log hit him and flattened him like a fly and turned him flat like a paper.

But he didn't die. He fell and rolled down the mountain and fell there.

He still had life. The others trailed him.

But it was too late. A pack of hungry wolves found him first and started munching him like cheesecake.

**MUNCH!**

**CRACK!**

**SNAP!**

The sound of his skin tearing and bones cracking and blood flew all around.

And so, the wolves felt pity on him and decided to leave him.

But that's when an angry black bear came and started eating him alive.

**MUNCH!**

**CRACK!**

**SANP!**

The bear ate him alive and exposed his vitals.

But there was more horror for him.

The bear threw him off the ledge and he flew into this huge ice peak, which went through him, and he got stuck there.

His red blood sprinkled all around like a fountain of blood and made the white snowy mountain red with his blood.

* * *

**-ICED-**

* * *

**SURPRISE SURPRISE, FUBUKI DIDN'T DIE!**

**Okay, this crapter is the shortest I've made.**

**So, I have forgot how to write and I need some motivation thingy.**

**Anyways, don't press your luck kid; you are lucky enough that I'm sparing Shuu-kun; Shi-kun's time will come.**

**Oh yes, I got a announcement to make – since most people think yet don't say that they think I'm a perv, I will be one turning into one since they expect one and I'm not afraid anymore so what they want, will be theirs. And remember, I'm only that much evil how much people think me to be. The usual stuff and my stuff.**

**Anyway, the coolest thing about black bears is that- they start eating their victims alive.**


	7. Prank of Despair

**Chapter 7: Prank of Despair**

The accident that happened last time didn't actually leave any bad memories on them regardless of the deaths that passed by like a storm. But who cared? No one… It's alien of human nature to care that way especially when it comes to saving your own life.

So they continued on their paths. They were getting awfully bored and needed some kind of fun or something to cheer up a bit.

So they went staying at a resort thing before they dropped Shawn back his own house. It was a very big place. There even was an indoor shopping complex. So they hit that place first.

They had lots of fun; they bought lots of stuff.

They hanged around everywhere until they came to an all you can eat buffet.

Everyone went there but that little devil Scotty. He was up to no good. He was hanging near the fire works place. Maybe he had a bad idea of fun or just simply wanted some fun.

He bought a stick of dynamite… well not actually dynamite but a very interesting pyre thing that was supposed to emit beautiful colorful flames. But another guy standing next to him bought some dynamite and the clumsy keeper somehow accidentally switched the dynamite with the pyrotechnics. Well that was of what something bad was going to happen next.

So Scotty decided to run to the buffet and join the others.

He had a naughty and fun prank in his mind. But little did he know that this prank of his was going to result in someone's demise.

So he arrived at the buffet.

His mates had already placed their order and someone of them had to go bring the food. So, Scotty volunteered.

"I'll go!"

"Scotty, what are you up to?" Silvia asked.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to be nice for a while. Ushiushiushi!"

He picked up that huge tray, and snuck in his dynamite inside one of them sandwiches, but he forgot which one when he was taking it there.

"Hey guys, here it is. Muffmuffmuff!"

He secretly lit the dynamite before placing the tray before them. The fuse was really long so it was going to take a while to blow up.

He placed the tray thingy on the table and everyone picked up their own thing. There were only two sandwiches. Shawn picked up one and Scotty picked up the other one…

Scotty was waiting for the fun moment where the thingy was going to explode and shower everyone with beautiful colorful flames.

Both of them ate their sandwich, nothing happened.

They left, got on the bus, but Shawn feeling a bit nauseous. Scotty was feeling nauseous too.

Shawn was feeling a bit better but Scotty was going to run to the bathroom and Silvia was going to follow her… that's when…

**BOOM**

Le Scotty exploded like a soccer ball… and drenched everyone with all his insides …

* * *

**Oh, and people, it's not nice to pull pranks on people, no matter what they might be, just look at my other fic 'Prank of Dissonance' or Starling-san's 'Prank of Despair'.**

**I am sorry; I'm in the writer's block thing so I can't write anything properly. I think this thingy has lost it's plot thing.**

**I was listening to 'Bhoot FM' while writing this. 'Tis a radio channel, which broadcasts creepy paranormal stories on every Friday 11:59pm so yeah, it's pretty late. The soccer ball related story was… scary *shiver*…**

**Oh, can someone tell me who who I've killed in this fic until now?**

**Awe well, thanks for all you support and taking time to read and review, finally hit 30 reviews.**

**Oh yes, I was thinking of going to 'Psychobuster X35' because Starling san once thought that I was being a perv when I showed her the JB joke, you know, google '50 most popular women', check the first link, and then #7, and whenever I ask for ideas from my cousin, he mentions rape, and when I tell him that I'm gonna write a romance, he goes like, "oh what kind? M rated?" and also a LOT more that can't be told here.**


End file.
